1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip, and, more specifically, to a semiconductor chip with a polymer bump.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Typically, gold is widely used in a conductive bump on a semiconductor chip. When an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is used to connect the conventional gold bump to a glass substrate, a crack would easily occur between the conventional gold bump and the ACF since a thermal expansion coefficient of the conventional gold bump is different from that of the ACF. The conductive gold bump has a poor elastic buffer to absorb the deformation of the semiconductor chip and of the glass substrate, leading the light through the glass substrate to be possibly refracted. In addition, the conventional gold bump is expensive.
In the trend of fine-pitched gold bumps, relatively highly-concentrated conductive particles captured in the ACF are requested to make sure of the reliable electrical connection in vertical direction. However, two neighboring conventional gold bumps easily generate a short circuit due to the more highly-concentrated conductive particles.